broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Stormrunner II
: |Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Voice = Marcella Lentz-Pope |Owner = Skittles91k |Nicknames = Stormy |Relatives = Cloudchaser (mother) Thunderlane (father) Dragonfly (sister) Stormrunner (uncle) Cloud Runner (grandmother) Storm Chaser (grandfather) Flitter (aunt) Stormwalker (uncle) Storm Watcher (cousin) Rain Dancer (cousin)}} Stormy is kind, gentle pony who is part of the Skittlesverse Next Gen History Birth and Early Life Stormy was born Stormrunner to Thunderlane and Cloudchaser, as a colt. They were extremely excited to have their first child together and named him after Cloudchaser's brother. Stormrunner always well off, she didn't enjoy colt activities or even calling herself a boy. She was playing with a bunch of fillies when a group of colts came up to her and started teasing her, it was then where Cloudburst came out and stood up for her, warding off the bullies. Cloudburst was the first pony that Stormy opened up to about her feelings, also the first pony to call her a mare and by the name Stormy. She was happy, but still not completely satisfied. Stormy was the last of her friends to earn their Cutie Mark, because she struggled with accepting and finding who she truly was. : She got her Cutie Mark during a race with Cloudburst, Platinum Dash and Daring Inferno near the weather factory while visiting Cloudsdale. A group of whether ponies were testing a small tornado when it got out of control, and went straight for the race and the lightning area. Cloudburst was heading straight for the tornado without realizing it, Stormy sped up and knocked her friend out of the way of the tornado and lightning, nearly getting zapped in the process. When they landed Cloudburst thanked Stormy for saving her life and her bravery. Stormy looked back at the tornado which was being contained, she felt a surge of bravery come through her and decided it was time to tell her parents. Stormy had Cloudburst by her side when she came out to her parents, Cloudchaser was extremely accepting of her daughter, as being raised by two gay ponies. : Thunderlane wasn't sure what to think at first, hurting Stormy's feelings but after talking to Cloudchaser he realized that he would be okay with it, for Stormy. After being accepted by her parents, Stormy earned her Cutie Mark, a picture of the Tornado that urged her to tell her parents. However, she still wasn't happy with herself. Cloudburst turned to Princess Twilight Sparkle for help, who got the idea of Discord. For a payment, which everypony pitched in to get, Discord would turn Stormy from a stallion into a mare. He could not do it permanently, and it would only be her form, her voice would still be the same, and she would still genetically be a stallion, but it was enough for Stormy. She would also have to return to Canterlot every month to have him do it again, this caused a close friendship between Stormy and Discord. In A Touch of Gold Coming soon in Sirens and Shadows Coming soon Personality Stormy is a very gentle and kind pony, but she does like to race and be competitive at times, especially with Cloudburst. She enjoys spending time with her friends and family. Stormy represents the Element of Acceptance, as she knew knows the true struggle of being accepted for who she is, and strives to make sure all ponies she knows are accepted. Relationships Family Coming soon Trivia *Stormy's family spawns from a fanfiction I wrote a while ago about Cloudchaser and her family *Stormy is transgender